Knightmare
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Knightmare Frames are humanoid war machines developed by the Namikaze-Uzumaki families. Unveiled a year after the IS, Knightmare Frames are almost exclusively used in place, and sometimes alongside of the practically obsolete main battle tanks. Allowed in the usage of war, Knightmares have become war machines that are now changing the world. What does the future hold for Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Now, I here have my second try at Infinite Stratos x Naruto Crossover. I didn't like how my first one went, so I deleted it and wrote a new one with a whole new plot! You will see what I mean and the pairing will be the same CharlottexNaruto and if you want, I can add a 2nd girl, just give me a suggestion. Well, I hope you all enjoy this! Bye!**

Infinite Stratos or IS for short, changed the world quite rapidly. The machine was so powerful that its use for war was banned and only limited to research and space usage. It also had the negative consequence of having girls being chosen over buys as children since only females could operate it. This caused a somewhat gender gap between the two. However there was another machine that was developed to not only combat the IS, but also surpass them. The machine was known as Knightmare Frames.

Knightmare Frames, a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall, about twice the height of an average main battle tank, giving them a significant height advantage, although not necessarily range advantage. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Land spinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Fact sphere sensors, which have thermo graphic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Fact spheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Although Knightmare heads seem to have no real function besides housing Fact sphere sensors, it seems they are required to pilot the Knightmare, as seen when a pilot ejects himself when his life in danger and the Knightmare's head is knocked off.

Knightmare Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons such as handheld rifles that can fire micro ordinance and even Chaos mines, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Knightmares are highly versatile and are easy to modify. The power source of the Knightmare is a closely kept secret and only the creator's of the Knightmare know about it and where it's located. The only thing people know about the power source is that it needs to be recharged through energy fillers that contain Sakuradite. The process of Sakuradite creation is also a closely kept secret and only the creators of the Knightmares know about it since the chemicals used in the process are rather unknown.

When the Knightmare Frames were first introduced, people scoffed it away. Saying that they were too big and bulky compared to the smaller and low profile IS. Because of that, the Knightmare Frames were ignored, that is until the Japanese military bought the first few and used it in combat. The Frames were by far, the most lethal weapon on the battlefield. They were faster tanks, carried more firepower and had superb armor. They were easily able to dodge enemy fire, be it tank or infantry and were able to adapt to almost any environment. It was a proven weapons, but those who still weren't impressed, were indeed impressed when it was revealed that the Knightmare's would come with their own shielding systems that would be capable of taking a direct nuclear blast. The U.N and many other Nations quickly moved to prevent such a machine from being used in war, but the damage was done. Nations like China, Russia Japan, Germany and many others had already bought many of the Knightmare Frames and had already began to integrate them into their military forces. As such, they failed to ban the use of Knightmares in war.

However, only one Nation creates Knightmares or rather the family that lives in that Nation and that Nation is Japan. Due to that reason, Japans economy skyrocketed since only they were able to create the vital components of the Frame. However the creators of these Frames were two people; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The two created these Frames and only they knew how to produce the Sakuradite and the power source. The only other person that knew how to create them was their son, Naruto Namikaze, the heir to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Industries, the wealthiest family in the world.

"For quite a few years the Knightmares have remained flightless. This has been an advantage that the IS has had over the Knightmares, however that all changes today. We have developed 2 new pieces of equipments. The first is the Float System, the Float System not only has the ability to give flight to Knightmares, but also has the ability to float large objects, meaning that the battleships of tomorrow will sail the skies rather than the seas. The second is the Energy Wing System that will allow Knightmare Frames the speed that is faster than today's fighter jets! No longer will Knightmares we flightless machines!" A tall blond man with ocean blue eyes spoke on a stage to the audience as they all looked at the screen behind him, showcasing both the Float System and Energy Wing System. The man himself was Minato Namikaze, one of the creators of Knightmares, husband of Kushina Uzumaki and father of Naruto Namikaze. The crowd applauded at his presentation and stood up as they took pictured of him and the two new systems. He walked off the stage was soon confronted by many buyers of the new system. It was going to be a long night and he was going to be late home again.

 **Home:**

"Kaa-Chan, when will dad get back home?" A 6 years old blond boy asked his mother who smiled at him as she prepared dinner.

"Ah, does Naru-Chan miss his father?" She asked him. The boy in return nodded as he widened his violet eyes. Kushina squealed in happiness by her son's cute response and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Naru-Chan! Daddy will be home soon, but in the mean time, why don't you play with mama?" She asked him. He smiled like fox and clapped his hands.

"Yes!" He answered and so for the next few minutes or so, Naruto and his mother played around the house, well, more like a mansion.

"I'm home!" Minato said as he entered through the front door and he was tackled by a blond blur.

"Come on Naruto, at least let your father take off his shows before entering." Kushina said as she walked scooped him up in her arms.

"But Kaa-Channnn!" Naruto squirmed in her arms. Minato smiled at the scene before him. His wife and son were his world.

"It's ok Kushina, now come on Naruto, I am sure you are hungry!" Minato said as he got up and headed for the string to the living dining room to get something to eat with Naruto following after him after he released himself from his mother's arms. Kushina just sighed. He might have his father's look, but had her's personality. Dinner was as usual, Naruto asking more questions with his mouth full. Night soon fell and Naruto was all out of energy and soon went to sleep. Kushina and Minato however were talking about something.

"Are you sure that this is the right move?" Minato asked his wife as she nodded.

"Yes. Minato, she is one of my best friends and she is dying. I cannot allow her daughter to be taken away by her bastard of father. Besides, she herself requested that we take care of her daughter." Kushina said is response. Minato nodded in understanding.

"When is she coming over then?" Minato asked.

"She is only sending her daughter tomorrow. She doesn't want that man to know her location and it will be safer if her daughter came here. I'll pick her up tomorrow from the airport." Kushina answered.

"You think Naruto will be ok with this?" Minato asked. Kushina smiled in response.

"Don't worry; I am sure that she and Naruto would be great friends and maybe even more." Kushina said with a giggle. Minato sighed, his wife was going to play matchmaker...

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep then. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Minato said as he got up and headed of you bed with Kushina following him.

 **The Next Day:**

The next day was quite busy for Minato as he had to work through the whole day since he was in many meetings with buyers of the new flight technology for Knightmare Frames. He wasn't complaining since it was the Knightmares that got him and his wife so rich. Many Nations rushed to buy them and now over 10,000 Knightmares were in use world-wide with many more in production. Knightmares were so effective that many Nation that bought them began to replace their tanks and support vehicles since the Knightmares could easily fill in those roles. There were also these special Knightmares. Costume made and given to the top aces of the countries that bought them. Japans military top ace also had one issued to him by the military. They even had a Knightmare academy for those who wanted to part of the Knightmare unites in the military. Back home, Naruto was boarded to death.

 _"I wonder when Kaa-Chan will get back home."_ He though. He was so boarded that he started to draw Knightmares on a piece of paper. Let it be known that Naruto loved Knightmares and couldn't wait till he was old enough to work on them. Soon, the door bell ringed and just like that he got up and ran for the door. Seeing his mom enter he noticed someone about his age hiding behind his mothers. Stopping, he blinked his eyes. He wondered who it was.

"Kaa-Chan, who's that?" He asked as he tried to look at the person, but they just moved even further back. Kushina smiled.

"Naru-Chan, this is Charlotte. She is the daughter of my friend and she will be living with us from now on." Kushina said as she moved aside to let Naruto have the view of Charlotte. Naruto looked at the shy girl and took in her features. She had blond hair and blue eye. Her skin was creamy white.

"Wow...you're pretty." Naruto said as he blushed a bit. His remark caused the girl to blush. Kushina just giggled in her hand.

"Now why don't you show her around Naruto? Also, she doesn't know much Japanese so try your best to teach her and explain her ok?" Kushina said as Naruto nodded with a big grin.

"Sure! Come on now! I'll show you around and then we can play!" Naruto said as he took Charlotte's hand and before she could even say anything Naruto dragged her away. Kushina smiled at her son's enthusiasm. Charlotte could easily be mistaken as Naruto's sister because of her blond hair and purple eyes. Her smile turned into a frown. Charlotte's arrival here was kept a secret and when her bastard of a father tried to bring her in, he wouldn't where she was. It would be easy since that bastard had never had seen his own daughter before so saying that Charlotte was Naruto's sister would be an easy way to throw him off if he ever did try to find her. Kushina really hated Charlotte's father. That man has the nerves to abandon his own child because of his company. Hell that man even tried to make a move on her! Minato almost killed that bastard and because of that mans attempt, he ended all business regarding Knightmares Frames with France. Needless to say, the French military was quite pissed since their Knightmares shipments were recalled. France was one of the few European Nations that did not have Knightmares and to make it worse, all its neighbors; U.K, Germany, Spain and others had Knightmares! This really scared the French since most of their military might was rendered obsolete because of the Knightmares. Seeing that there was no way that they would get Knightmares, France opted to throw everything in IS research.

That was one of the reasons why France was a top IS researcher and producer. French and Japanese relationships really did hit the all time low with the French hating the fact that Japan refused to sell Knightmares to them. Japan didn't really care since there were many other Nations willing to buy Knightmares with the top buyers being Germans, Russians and the Chinese. The Americans had a few, but they opted to invest more in IS research like their French counter-parts.

However with the introduction of Knightmares and the fact that they were allowed in war raised the tensions all across the world. Having a Knightmare battalion was like having a nuclear weapon and things really got heated up for a few years when Pakistan and China declared war on India as allies and used Knightmares in the ensuing war. India had suffered a crushing defeat since China was one of Pakistan's allies and had a bone to pick with India over a border dispute. India had lost the areas of Arunachal Pradesh, Assam, and Meghalaya to China and lost Jammu and Kashmir, along with the rest of Punjab, Rajasthan, Gujarat, Haryana and even Delhi were lost to Pakistan. The war lasted for only just 8 months and it truly demonstrated the worth of having Knightmares. Tanks were useless as they were slower and weaker than Knightmares. Planes were also rendered useless as Knightmares could also be equipped with a large array of anti-air weaponry. The Indian army suffered a heavy blow since they didn't invest in Knightmares. Both China and Pakistan did invest into Knightmares and had many great pilots taught to us them. The short war shook the world when they realized that the Knightmares caused the most damage to the Indian army. It didn't help that both China and Pakistan possessed Knightmares with anti-nuclear capabilities, so that any nuclear missile launched would be destroyed before it could even hit the desired targets. India's economy was

South Korea was also starting to turn its eyes to North Korea. North Korea did not have Knightmares and South Korea did, needless to say, North Korea was quite scared. Their nuclear weapons, if they even had any, were useless. They tried to reason with Japan to give them Knightmares, but it was useless. No one would care if North Korea was defeated since the people of the North suffered under the horrifying rule of the North's government. No one would come to North Koreas aid if it was attacked by the South and they knew it. The South Asian war as the world called it had proven that Knightmares were nothing to scoff at. The South Asian war crippled India's economy and India's National pride. It was even more embarrassing since the U.N had to step in and stop both China and Pakistan from advancing any further. Their National pride was even more damaged by the fact that Pakistan, their rival in almost everything had defeated them. India always boosted about their larger military and economy and when Pakistan finally won a war, they had lost much of that military might. It was no secret that China had bought many Knightmares and given them to Pakistan since there was no way that Pakistan's economy could by them, but after the war that all changed. Pakistan's economy now thrived and its military sector was rapidly growing and modernizing, it also helped that the old government was overthrown over a more open and liberal government that started to stamp out corruption.

North Korea feared that the same might happen to them and it didn't help knowing that South Korea was already a rich country and could easily afford Knightmares. The world's political landscape was changing quite rapidly. Pakistan was no set to become a great regional power and maybe a world power in due time, while China kept on growing. Russia was started to look towards Eastern Europe in hopes of reclaiming what was lost after the fall of the Soviet Union. North Korea and South Korea tensions were at an all time high. Hell even Germany began to eye its neighbor, mainly the French. The Middle East was a whole different can of worms. The Arab league and Israel shot each other death glares because of their past experience. America was starting to lose its statues as the world's police and it wouldn't be surprising to fine Nations disobeying or not even listen to the U.S. A few wars did break out between Nations. Taiwan was invaded by China and quickly overtaken by Knightmare forces of the Chinese military.

The U.N was starting to become less influential and began to lose its effectiveness and some members had already left the U.N, members like China, Russia, Pakistan, and many more. Japan surprisingly also left the U.N. The threat of nuclear weapons was starting to be replaced by the threat of Knightmares. Alliances were being formed, alliances such as the Greater Asian Alliance or the GAA for short consisted of Pakistan, China, South Korea, Japan. Some might say that the world was going to hell and a world war was on the horizon, but some said that these small wars would remain regional wars and with these alliances, the regions would remain stable and would thrive because of the open economy. At least IS weren't allowed to used in war or else things would be much worse. Some hated the Namikaze family and Japan for making Knightmares, and others loved them for making them whatever the case; the Namikaze family was a big target for many.

 _"I just hope nothing bad happens."_ Kushina though. She knew that Naruto would be dragged into all of this regardless of what the thought and because he would have to take over the company when he was old enough.

 _"I just hope that Charlotte will be there for him, hehehe."_ She thought as she giggled. What Charlotte and Naruto or even Minato didn't know was that Charlotte and Naruto's mother had talked about their two kids being betrothed to each other and had agreed to it. So in reality, both of them were engaged and no one other then Kushina and her friend knew it. She did plan to tell Minato soon however.

 _"I can't wait for the day till they give me cute grand babies to spoil!"_ She thought while giggling. What? She wanted grandbabies to spoil dammit! With that in mind, she headed off to the kitchen to make food for the two children, who would be hungry right about now judging by the laughter she could hear from a nearby room. Things were about to change, not just for Naruto, but for the world as well.

 **Well that's it for now people! I hope you like the Knightmares that I added to this world as a game changer and please no flame. I like criticism, but I don't like pointless criticism such as people ranting for no reason other than their personal dislike. Well, I'll be off then! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Anyways, it's been such a good week for me and I want you all to have a good week as well, so here's another chapter and as for Naruto's harem, well it just went up for 2 to 3 to give me two other girls he should have! Charlotte's got number spot, so chose wisely! Bye!**

 **6 years later:**

It's been six years since Charlotte had moved in with the Namikaze family and things had changed quite a bit. For one, the Namikaze family was relocated to an artificial island off the shores of Tokyo. The artificial island boosted a large mansion, an airstrip and a few testing grounds. The island was quit large and there was a reason why they moved there. The reason was quite simple. There was an assassination attempt on the Namikaze family about 4 years ago and the whole world almost went crazy, Japan more so. In response to the assassination, the Japanese government pleaded the family to relocate to a more secure location and many foreign Nations even volunteered to be part of the security detail. All Nations that volunteered were buyers of Knightmares. The family of 4 agreed and moved to an artificial that was patrolled by some of the finest ships Nations like China and Russia had to offer and the Knightmare guards were experienced war veterans from Pakistan and China.

Many other major events also occurred over the years, such as the invasion of North Korea by South Korea. It was such a one side fight that the war was over in just about 5 months. With the second Korean war over, the two Korea's were finally united. The achievements of the Knightmares began to alarm the U.N and what was more feared was that if Knightmares achieved the ability of space travel, then things would get much worse, so in a vital last ditch effort to salvage the space treaty of 1967. The U.N came before the former member of the U.N that had left and now formed an organization called PATO, Pan Asian Treaty Organization. PATO was Asia's response to NATO and was becoming quite powerful as of late due to many of its member Nations boosting large Knightmares battalions. The U.N came before the PATO and acknowledged the fact that Knightmares would be allowed in warfare; however in return, PATO would uphold the space treaty of 1967. PATO agreed since Knightmares would be allowed in war. They did so because if they did lose, then the victors could not charge them of war crimes regarding the illegal use of banned weapons of war. The U.N rejoiced in the little victory they had obtained, space would not be weaponized by anyone.

Tensions between Knightmare using countries and IS using countries started to rise with the U.S backing IS more due to the fact that many of the Knightmare using Nations weren't very pro-American. Another factor that only made IS using Nations further their research was that the number of Knightmares was rapidly increasing. As it stood, there were only 467 hundred IS cores around the world and most of them were only used for R&D. With that said, about 400 1st generation, 263 2nd generation and only 6rd generation IS existed and a vast majority of them were built from what the Governments knew about the IS cores they were given. Compared to that, the Knightmares numbered to at least 30,000 strong and with each year passing, newer generations of Knightmares were being developed, with the now latest 5th generations being used, but that did not mean that Knightmares were stronger then IS. A vast majority of the IS being used were personal IS, meaning that they were specialized in some fields, while Knightmares were mass produced and while they were customized, they would still have trouble IS. However that all changed when special Knightmares as they would call them came into play. Special Knightmares were given to the best of the best and were far more powerful than regular Knightmares. They were also far more expensive to buy as well.

"Hmmm, I guess Sutherland would be what the English want. It's the perfect Knightmare to combat tanks and other ground combat threats and it's cheaper to produce and maintain, though the Gloucester would make a great attention as well." 12 years old Naruto said as he was looking at a model of a Sutherland, a Knightmare that was built a few months ago. It was made because actually asked for a few 5th generation Knightmares and in response, the Sutherland was born.

"Naruto, come on! We don't have the time to waste just looking at Knightmare! If we are late to class, your moms gone be pretty mad!" A blond girl of the same age yelled at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned towards the girl and flashed his fox like grin.

"Come on, she won't be mad Charlotte, I mean, we won't really be missing anything important." Naruto said as he started to walk to take his class, missing her blush. Charlotte fought down the blush and followed after him. The past 6 years have been quite an experience for her. She refused to do so at first, but when her mother explained why, she accepted it. She didn't expect much from the family she was sent away to live with, however she was so wrong. They had taken care of her like she was their own daughter and then there was Naruto. He was always there for here when she needed it the most and over the 6 years, she began to grow feelings for him, feelings that went beyond that of brother and sister. She didn't know it know what all these feelings were, but she was starting to understand what they meant, she had fallen for Naruto Namikaze and that fool was too dense to realize it. It was crazy, wasn't it? At first she thought it was a childhood thing, but over time she realized that her feelings for him wouldn't go away. Over the course of the 6 years she had lived with the Namikaze family she had learned a lot and that also included about the knowledge about Knightmares that many buyers didn't even know about. She didn't know why she was told such knowledge about it and when she asked why, all Naruto's mother would say was that it had something to do with her future. Whatever that meant?

"Yes she will be mad and if she gets mad, you won't get to use the Knightmares." Charlotte said with a smirk. She knew how to get Naruto to do something and that was ramen and Knightmares.

"COME ON CHARLOTTE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? WE HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her hand and took off running down the hallway.

"S-slow down!" Charlotte screamed, but to no avail. Naruto soon rushed through a set of doors and stopped. He had his hands on his knees as he tried to recover for the lack of oxygen, just then a shadow casted over him.

"Naruto..." Naruto looked up at the person whom casted the shadow over him and paled.

"M-m-mom?" Naruto asked as he shattered nervously, but he received a fist to his head.

"You are late...again..." Kushina said as she looked down at her only son. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"He was looking at Knightmares." Charlotte sold him out.

"Traitor!" Naruto yelled, but one look from his mother quitted him. She then looked at Charlotte and smiled.

"Thank you for tell me that, Charlotte-Chan." Kushina said as Charlotte blushed at the praise. Naruto sighed; his mother would always do a complete 180 when she and Charlotte talked. He guessed it was a women thing.

"Now then, class is in session." Kushina said as she began teaching the two. The two were homeschooled by Naruto's mother ever since the assassination attempt 4 years ago. It wasn't all that bad. He had Charlotte with him and Knightmares to test around with, so all wasn't that bad. It was all done so under the fear that he or Charlotte might be targeted. So for the next 3 hours, they learned, well, more like Charlotte learned. Naruto just slept most of the time. He knew most of this stuff since he would always be messing with Knightmares and as such, he had read many books to know the ins and outs. Charlotte was a hard worker and put quite the effort into her studies and was easily able catch up to Naruto.

 **3 hours later:**

"Now then, that's all for today." Kushina said as Naruto jumped out of his chair.

"Finally, come on Charlotte! Let's go to the testing grounds!" Naruto said as he ran out the door and headed straight to the testing grounds. Charlotte sighed, while Kushina just giggled at his antics.

"Go on Charlotte, keep him out of trouble, ok?" Kushina requested as Charlotte nodded and ran off too. Along the way towards the testing grounds, the place where prototypes of different Knightmares were tested at, she could see the many ships patrolling the Island through the large glass windows of the hallway. It was a well known fact that the Island she lived on was a fortress that even a Nation like the U.S would have trouble taking over, protected by 6 other Nations, including Japan, patrolled by a fleet of 56 warships of the latest line and with 10 aircraft carriers stationed near by Tokyo, not to mention the nearby airbases. If all else failed, then the Knightmares would be the last line of defense and the best of the best Knightmares and pilots were stationed there. For now, the only Knightmare prototypes being tested here were the Gekka and Gawain, both were 6th generation of Knightmares, however there was only one 7th generation of Knightmare prototype being made here and it was the Lancelot. The Gekka was set to replace the Japanese 4th generation Burai and Burai Ki. The Gawain was a special type Knightmare and any Nation could request one to be built. The Gawain was a powerful Knightmare with two Hadron cannons that could easily destroy a whole fleet of enemy ships on its own.

The Lancelot was also a special type Knightmare, but Charlotte knew that the Lancelot was just the launch point for many other Knightmares that would be based off of it. Entering the testing ground, she saw Naruto hard at work at one of the old 3rd generation Knightmares, the MR-1. The MR-1, while great for fighting when Knightmares were still young, was now just a Knightmare used for transporting stuff around a military base. Naruto would perform tests on it, mess around with it or learn how to pilot it. She knew that Naruto wanted to be one of the best Knightmare pilots out there, an ace. She herself wanted to learn how to use one, mainly to impress Naruto, and secondly to not be a burden.

"What are you working on Naruto?" She asked him as she stood over him and looked at the computer as he typed away. Naruto turned towards her and gave her a grin.

"I am trying to program the MR-1 to have a faster reaction, but it's kind of hard to do with a frame like this." Naruto said as he sighed. Charlotte giggled; it was fun watching Naruto grumble about something because he looked to same cute to her.

"Why not use another Knightmare? There are plenty in the storage area." She suggested.

"Are you crazy?! Mon père ne me permet jamais de l'près du Knightmares dans du stockage!" Naruto said, saying the last bit in French. Charlotte giggled again; hearing Naruto speak French was wired. He had started to learn French when she had moved in with his parents, to help her fit in. She in turn learned Japanese with Naruto and his parents help. Life was indeed hard for her in the start with only her mother around, but when she met Naruto it changed quite a bit.

"Well, I guess your gone have to wait till you're a bit older to get better Knightmares." She said as Naruto pouted at that.

"Naruto, could you come to my office and bring Charlotte too, we have something we talk about with the two of you." Naruto's father voice echoed through the testing grounds. Naruto sighed as he got up.

"Well, time to see what the old man wants." Naruto said as he threw his hands behind his head and walked to his father's office with Charlotte walking right beside him. Walking in, he saw his father and mother waiting for him and Charlotte.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Naruto questioned. Minato looked at his wife and then nodded. Kushina coughed in her hand to get his and Charlotte's attention.

"You two will be going to the IS academy when you reach the age of 16, oh and before I forget, you two are also engaged." Kushina said the last part with an eye smile. The room was so quite that you could hear crickets in the back ground.

"WHAT?!" Was the next thing that could be heard throughout the Island fortress.

 **So, that is all for now people! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I do, because some people do enjoy stories like these. Next chapter will be a 3 year time skip and that is where the store or the canon begins, bye!**


End file.
